


La magia interna

by Merrywise



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Salem Horror - Henry Kuttner, Yog-Sothoth - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Magic, Post-Hogwarts, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrywise/pseuds/Merrywise
Summary: Amelia Prinn estaba trabajando en su tienda como siempre cuando ocurrió algo realmente extraño. A kilómetros de distancia, Hermione Granger recibe una nueva misión: encontrar el origen de un estallido de magia muy particular. No tenía idea de lo peligrosa que iba a ser esta misión para ella.Aventura, magia y horror. El universo de J.K. Rowling se mezcla con el de H.P. Lovecraft. Es más J.K. que H.P. en todo caso :PSon 20 capítulos que iré subiendo a medida que los vaya traduciendo. :)
Kudos: 1





	La magia interna

Un nuevo día y un nuevo grupo de clientes ya la estaba esperando. Amelia Prinn abrió las pesadas cortinas con un suave movimiento e invitó a los clientes a pasar. Todos estaban entusiasmados, cómo generalmente ocurría cuando visitaban su tienda. Tenía una enorme cantidad de souvenirs y pequeñas figuras que los hacía dejar atrás sus problemas para perderse en la inmensidad de los detalles y en los complicados movimientos de cada uno de los sorprendentes objetos. Siempre le alegraba ver el efecto que estos tenían en las personas. Su padre estaría orgulloso. El tiempo pasa muy lento… si tan solo existiera algo que pudiera distraerla. Suspiró y continuó su trabajo. Nunca se habría imaginado que hoy iba a vivir un evento diferente e inesperado.

Sucedió una hora antes de cerrar la tienda. El último cliente se había ido y comenzó a bajar las cortinas para irse. Escuchó un ruido que la hizo darse vuelta tan abruptamente, que sintió un leve dolor en su cuello. Parecía como si algo (o alguien) cayera justo al medio de la tienda. Se quedó allí paralizada por unos cinco minutos antes de recobrar la fuerza de sus piernas. Miró alrededor intentando buscar la fuente de aquel ruido, pero no había nada. ¿Cómo era posible? Fue tan raro. Y entonces lo sintió… una presencia. Se detuvo para intentar captar cualquier sonido o movimiento.

Cerrando sus ojos, intentó imaginar su tienda y recordar dónde estaba todo… una imagen mental. Y algo sucedió que casi la hizo caerse. Sintió como algo cálido y palpitante fluía desde ella y alcanzaba cada esquina del lugar. Era como una onda de energía, pero ¿cómo era eso posible? Abrió los ojos y vio con sorpresa que la onda de energía en su imaginación era claramente visible… y luego volvió a sentir algo. Era como si la energía estuviera concentrada en un solo punto, así que se acercó al lugar para investigar y encontró una pequeña esfera. Curiosa como era, la empujó con la punta del zapato y la esfera rodó de forma lenta y pesada. Tras darse cuenta que era algo físico, la levantó del suelo con cuidado.

Era pesada, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía extrañamente ligera. Emitía calor y le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en los dedos.

“¿Pero qué es esto?”, decía mientras la examinaba. Luego la depositó en una caja abierta al lado de su escritorio y se detuvo a contemplarla.

Al mismo tiempo, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, una Hermione Granger extremadamente ocupada terminaba los últimos detalles de un complicado informe que se encontraba preparando. Había estado trabajando incesantemente durante casi un año, pero estaba muy feliz con el resultado. Todos sabían que nadie podía molestarla mientras trabajaba en sus proyectos, por lo que no había invitaciones esperándola ni visitantes indeseados que pudieran distraerla. Ahora que estaba libre, tendría tiempo para centrarse en otras cosas, y aunque acababa de terminar una tarea sumamente exigente, su mente ya le sugería nuevos y desconocidos misterios por revelar…… “¡Hay tanto por aprender y descubrir!”, contestaba cuando sus amigos le decían que debía hacer otras cosas. Mientras su mente divagaba con holgura entre los fascinantes temas por estudiar, como la naturaleza de los Dementores, Patronuses y varios objetos mágicos, sintió algo extraño. Fue como una suave contracción en la base del estómago. Similar a cuando solía caminar perdida en su lectura y se tropezaba con algún escalón. ¿Qué era esa incómoda sensación? Se quedó inmóvil y miró alrededor, pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal. La sensación terminó tan abruptamente como había comenzado, lo que la dejó pensativa. Una hora después, ella seguía con el entrecejo fruncido y sumida en sus pensamientos. De pronto, sintió un ruido fuerte afuera de su puerta. Súbitos golpes la sobresaltaron.

“¡Adelante!”, dijo sin aliento

“¡Señorita Granger!”, era Stanley, el director del Departamento de Misterios. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción contenida.

“Hola, Stanley. ¿Qué te trae por acá?”

“¿Estás trabajando en algún proyecto actualmente?”, preguntó mientras miraba su oficina, llena de pergaminos sueltos y botellas de tinta a la mitad.

“Acabo de terminar mi informe y estaba pensando en mi próxima aventura”, dijo con orgullo.

“¡Excelente!, creo que puedo ayudarte con eso”, dijo mientras buscaba algo dentro de su toga.

Encontró un sobre grande y se lo pasó. Ella lo tomó y lo abrió con curiosidad. ¿Que quería el Departamento de Misterios con ella? Mientras leía la carta, su cara comenzó a enrojecerse de la emoción. Se trataba de un misterio increíblemente raro, algo que había estado buscando por mucho tiempo.

El evento sucedió en un vecindario muggle donde no habían comunidades de magos. La urgencia era encontrar la fuente del estallido de magia e identificar si suponía algún riesgo para la comunidad muggle allí establecida. Después, había que clasificarla como corresponde: ¿quién era el responsable de dicho estallido? ¿Cuál era la necesidad y el efecto de este?…

“Esto es bastante interesante, para ser honesta. ¿Estás seguro de que esto pasó en una comunidad muggle?”

“Sí, y sin niños en edad escolar, por que la posibilidad de una manifestación de magia pura incipiente debe venir de otra fuente. Necesitamos saber si alguien se apareció allí y realizó magia. Si este fue el caso, ¿quién lo hizo y por qué?”

“Eso es realmente fascinante. Pero si me lo permites, ¿por qué yo? Sé que hay muchos aurores y oficiales capacitados que podrían manejar esta tarea fácilmente”, dijo con completa honestidad.

“Tu vasto conocimiento en la sociedad muggle te convierte en la primera opción para esta tarea en especial. Dado que la misión involucra mezclarse con la comunidad muggle en el lugar, es de extrema importancia mantener la confidencialidad. Y como sabes, muchos de nuestros recursos no son demasiado buenos para mantener la apariencias…”, dijo esto último con tono risueño, pero luego la miró con seriedad. Ella sabía perfectamente bien los problemas que podían surgir cuando un mago o una bruja no eran cuidadosos con muggles alrededor.

“Entiendo. Ha pasado tiempo desde mi último trabajo de campo. Dile a tu departamento que haré todo lo posible para obtener respuestas”.

Stanley se despidió con una sonrisa y un gesto de aprobación. Ella se sentó en su cómoda silla y leyó cuidadosamente la información sobre el evento. Sucedió al mismo tiempo en que la embargó esa extraña sensación de antes; ¿podrían estar las dos cosas relacionadas? Si así era, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Una serie de pensamientos cruzó su mente y su interior se regocijó de alegría sabiendo que tenía una nueva misión por delante.


End file.
